


【JJP】我的L先生

by Sun_crossbaebae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jjjp - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_crossbaebae/pseuds/Sun_crossbaebae
Summary: *niorb（bnior？）前提下的jackbum*王嘎第一视角*毫无文笔只想爽*勿上升真人，瞎了您眼只管怪我（反正隔着网线打不着我2333





	【JJP】我的L先生

今天是我的幸运日，best day of my life。  
这个念头当我看到L一脸黯淡的坐在走廊里的板凳上时就萌生了。

L是一个小有名气的……艺术工作者，我只能这么透露给屏幕另一边的你。我找到他的时候，他正耷拉着肩膀，仰着下巴像一支快要融化的美味的雪糕。双腿肆意的伸展开，长度惊人，像是旧时代二流港片里令人惊艳的一抹亮色。  
最好再点支烟，让云雾缠绵的缭绕上他的脸，疲惫、凶狠又甜美。我经常在脑海中偷偷幻想我这迷人的长腿叔叔。

“你在啊。”  
L抬起一只眼，轻飘飘的扫过我。那眼神让我浑身发热。

“今天如论如何都想见见L先生，所以就来了。”  
我恬不知耻的回应，像看到肉骨头的流浪狗一般窜上前，扑到L的身边。他噗嗤一声轻笑，似乎很喜欢的样子。  
“你这人，还真是毫不掩饰呢。”

【如果这点，他像你就好了。】

我听懂了他未说出口的后半句，心里感到醋味的同时，又有点沾沾自喜，至少在这一方面我能胜过我的哥哥。

“今天L先生不去表演吗？”  
“不了，今天没这个心情。”

“和哥哥又吵架了？”  
“……你真聪明，还是说我表现得那么明显吗？”  
L疑惑地反问道，我微微得意地笑了。当然是后者。你以为我关注你多久了呀？  
平常的L先生是一个很有眼力价儿的人，唯独涉及到自己的时候，他脑子里好像就缺根筋。多少人在他面前暗示或者明示，他都压根看不出来，或者说熟视无睹。你可以说他冷酷，但没办法否认恰恰是这一点让他更具魅力。  
这样可望不可即的L先生，我怎么也想不到会和我那看似忠厚老实又无趣的哥哥成为一对恋人。  
多暴殄天物啊。

“哦，那，要一起喝一杯吗？我请客哦。”  
L沉默了一会儿，似是心动。我悄悄把手掌放到他的膝盖上，轻轻摩挲，想让他温暖些。L穿着破洞裤，膝盖裸露出来，皮肤凉凉的。我真想把我的热度一股脑传递给他，但又怕灼烧他。也许是我的小心翼翼让L心软了，他微微抿唇，最终还是答应了。  
“……好啊。”

我简直欣喜若狂。

我把他领到了我常去的小酒吧，轻车熟路地走进我喜欢的小包间。因为我不清楚L的喜好和酒量，所以先各个品类都备了些。酒吧老板作为我的最佳损友，异常体贴地给我塞了一瓶润滑用的香油。  
“这次一定要拿下哦！”  
我悻悻地收下，不去看好友的挤眉弄眼。如果他知道这个人是我哥哥的男朋友，我名义上的预备“嫂子”，又该怎么想呢？  
我有些心虚地掏出手机翻看，果然发现哥哥给我留的好几条短信：大多是问我回不回去吃饭，需不需要打钱之类琐碎又烦人的事情。我们真是一对奇怪的兄弟，哥哥像老母亲似的对弟弟嘘寒问暖，弟弟满脑子想的是如何绿了老哥。  
至少在L先生出现在哥哥身边之前，我们还是一对感情很好的兄弟。我盯着手机屏幕上那几条干巴巴的短信，屁股口袋里藏着的香油瓶像火烧石一样发起烫来。

我进入包间的时候，L已经微醺了。  
他是个长手长脚宽肩窄腰的男人，平时站着就是一尊移动的雕塑。但现在，L一点不正经地陷在沙发里，双手捧着酒杯，刘海软绵绵地遮住俊俏的眉宇，活像一只被温暖炉火和粗粝手掌给俘虏住的野猫。

“你怎么才来。”  
他口齿不清地嘟囔，略有不满地看着我从门口走到沙发边。我没有回应他。见我低沉着脸的样子，他似乎也意识到今晚不是一个可以任性发酒疯的寻常之夜。  
“L先生，告诉我实话……你爱我哥哥吗？”我低声询问他。L呆了几秒，脸上微醺的红晕逐渐消散了，猫一样的眼神飘在空中。

“如果我说爱，你一定觉得是假话吧。”

我眨眨眼，“怎么会呢？”  
我只是不相信罢了。

“反正L先生口中的‘爱’，也不过是玩玩的吧。”

L受不了似的嗤笑一声，不想和我扯皮，于是转过头去抿了口酒，伸出舌尖舔着杯沿的液体。  
我知道他内心一定在问候我祖宗，怎么生出这么一对难搞的兄弟。

他不开口说话，我就一个劲的给他灌酒。也许在他眼里，我不过是哥哥的弟弟，一个有色心没色胆，对成人世界无比好奇又无伤大雅的小屁孩儿，他甚至连一个特殊职业工作者该有的警惕性都没给我，不一会儿就醉倒了。

L先生和哥哥一样，犯了极严重的错误，就是到现在为止，还觉得我只是个未成年的高中生。但今晚过后，他和哥哥就会意识到自己的愚蠢并为此懊悔不已吧。

我轻轻拨弄着L先生额间散乱的黑发，发质柔软得不可思议，我忍不住抓起一绺，放入手掌轻嗅。熟悉的橘子味让我不爽地眯起眼睛，和我们家以前惯用的香波一个味。我攥紧了那缕发丝，忍不住进行了过分的、恶毒的猜测——他昨天在我家过夜了，还挑了我不在的时候，理所当然是特意过来和哥哥做了吧。  
或许，是哥哥特意叫他过来的？我发现自己更相信后者。

我恶意地想象哥哥如何发短信叫L先生过来和他做爱，“今天家里那小子不在，你要不到我家来吧？”那个毫无情调又猴急的哥哥，发这种邀请短信的时候一定按捺不住内心的激动吧。  
他们会怎么做呢？  
我隔着衣料轻轻摩挲着L先生的腰，观察他细微的反应，想象着他和哥哥脱光了在床上的场景。但L先生没有任何反应，他微阖着眼睑，像是下一秒就要彻底昏睡过去。我靠近了，才听到他嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的在说些什么，声线像在酒水泡过，让我联想到了黄昏的沙滩上，被海水微微舔舐着的红木。

“JI YOUNGIE……”他呢喃着，双眼迷离，面孔潮红。  
我立刻硬得发疼了。


End file.
